Pokemon Learning League Teamwork
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Dawn and Ash are having a big fight after losing in a tag battle and Brock is trying to settle things down. Then, they come across Khoury and Lyra, who are also fighting with each other and they decide to have a tag battle, but things get worse afterwards.


Pokemon Learning League

Teamwork

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn and Piplup walking along and Ash and Dawn are looking away from each other with an angry expression on their faces, with Pikachu and Piplup looking worried, and Brock speaks to the viewers.)_

Brock: Hey there. If you're wondering what's going on, Ash and Dawn were in a tag team battle and they sadly lost. Now, they're bickering about it and won't stop blaming each other.

_(Ash and Dawn both glance at the viewers, but they don't say anything to them and then turn away. Ash speaks to Dawn)_

Ash: I can't believe you made us lose that battle, Dawn!

Dawn: Me?! You're the one that ruined everything, Ash Ketchum! If you hadn't messed up Quilava's flamethrower, we would've won that battle!

Ash: Well, if your Quilava hadn't gotten in the way of Pikachu's thunderbolt, it would've done it for us!

Dawn: Well, it was a pretty pitiful attack, anyway.

Ash: Excuse me?! Your attack was more pitiful than mine was!

Dawn: What did you just say?!

Ash: You heard me! I just said it right there!

Dawn: Oh, yeah?! Well, you're just a big blockhead!

Ash: Who are you calling a blockhead?!

Dawn: I just called you that.

Ash: Oh, yeah?! Well, you're a bigger blockhead!

Dawn: Oh, yeah?!

Ash: Yeah!

Brock: Stop it, you two. This bickering isn't going to get you anywhere.

_(Ash and Dawn turn away from each other and they continue walking. Ash and Dawn mumble to themselves.)_

Ash: _(to himself)_ Dawn is impossible. She can be so impulsive sometimes.

Dawn: _(to herself)_ That Ash thinks he's so smart. He is such an arrogant air head.

_(They continue walking until they spot Lyra and Khoury sitting in a field facing away from each other. Brock speaks.)_

Brock: Hey, look. There's Lyra and Khoury. I wonder what's going on with them. Hey, guys.

_(Lyra sees them and says hello.)_

Lyra: Hey, Ash, Brock, and Dane.

Dawn: Uh, it's Dawn.

Lyra: Oh, sorry. So, what's up?

Brock: Well, Ash and Dawn just lost a tag team battle and they won't stop bickering and blaming each other.

Lyra: Really? Well, that's exactly what happened with Khoury and me. We were also in a tag team battle, and it's all Khoury's fault that we lost the battle.

Khoury: My fault? Oh, no, it was your fault that we lost, Lyra! We could've won if it wasn't for your Chikorita's razor leaf canceling out my Croconaw's water gun!

Lyra: No, it was your Croconaw's water gun that ruined Chikorita's razor leaf!

Khoury: Well, if I had done it a different way, things would be better.

Lyra: If I do things differently, I would wipe the floor with anyone and their Pokemon.

Khoury: I know. Let's have a tag team battle right now. Want to team up with me, Lyra?

Lyra: Sure, why not. I can try something different for this battle.

Ash: Well, this is going to be an awesome battle. Do you want to be my partner, Dawn?

Dawn: Of course, Ash. I could use a good battle.

Khoury: Good. This is going to be fun.

Lyra: I'm looking forward this battle.

Ash: I'm going to enjoy this one.

Dawn: So am I, Ash.

Brock: The tag team match of Ash and Dawn and Khoury and Lyra will now begin!

Dawn: Go, Piplup!

Piplup: Piplup!

Lyra: Girafarig, go!

Girafarig: Gira!

Ash: Snivy, I choose you!

Snivy: Snivy!

Khoury: Come on out, Gible!

Gible: Gible!

Brock: And go!

_(A few minutes later.)_

Lyra: Girafarig, use psychic!

Khoury: Gible, use rock smash!

Ash: Snivy, leaf storm, let's go!

Dawn: Piplup, use bubble beam, now!

_(Girafarig sends a wave of psychic power, but accidentally hits Gible and cancels out its rock smash attack. Snivy uses her leaf storm launches it at Gible. Piplup fires his bubble beam directly at Girafarig. The leaf storm and bubble beam attacks intersect and cancel each other out. Lyra and Khoury turn and glare at each other. Ash and Dawn do the same.)_

Brock: Oh, boy. This is not looking good.

Lyra: Look what you did! You completely ruined Girafarig's psychic attack!

Khoury: Well, you messed up Gible's rock smash!

Ash: You messed up Snivy's leaf storm!

Dawn: Well, your leaf storm got in the way of Piplup's bubble beam attack!

Brock: _(sighs in discontent)_

Lyra: Sometimes I wonder why I even met you in the first place!

Khoury: Well, you wouldn't be going anywhere if it wasn't for me!

Lyra: _(gasps)_ How dare you, Khoury!

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Ash: Dawn, you are just unbelievable!

Dawn: Well, speak for yourself, mister!

Brock: _(sighs)_ Enough! This arguing is completely pointless. What you really need to do is improve your teamwork skills.

Ash: But how do we do that, Brock?

Dawn: Yeah.

Brock: Let's give Quinn a call. He might know what to do.

Ash: Good idea, Brock.

Lyra: Umm, who's Quinn?

Dawn: Quinn's a mission guide at the Learning League. He helps us out whenever we have a problem.

Khoury: You really think he can help out?

Ash: He sure can.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Brock pulls up the Pokepilot and calls Quinn.) _

Quinn: Hey, guys. What's up?

Brock: Hey, Quinn. Well, Ash and Dawn have been bickering with each other because they lost a tag team battle. Then, we ran into Lyra and Khoury who were also bickering with each other, so they decided to have a tag team battle against each other, but then it started going wrong, and now they're bickering more than before. So, we called you to see if you have any ideas on how they can improve their teamwork skills.

Quinn: Sure I do. If you want to improve your teamwork skills, you need to do four important steps.

Dawn: Okay, what's the first step?

Quinn: The first step is to clarify your team's goals and show commitment to the team. It's to show that you are determined to do anything to accomplish your goals.

Ash: What's the next step?

Quinn: The next one is to identify the issues that are causing you from achieving your goals, and then remove them.

Lyra: What's the next step?

Quinn: The next step is to add in enablers to help further achieve your goals.

Lyra: Huh? What are enablers?

Quinn: An enabler is something or someone that encourages someone else to help them reach their goals.

Khoury: Okay, what's the final step?

Quinn: The last step is to use team processes in the right sequence.

Khoury: Excuse me, but how many team processes are needed to be in the right order?

Quinn: You only need to put three team processes in the right order. They are: shared awareness, team formation, and coordination.

Dawn: Man, improving our teamwork skills is going to be hard, but I know we can do it!

Quinn: That's the spirit. Do you want to do an experiment with me?

Brock: Of course, Quinn. _(He looks at the viewers.) _Are you ready to help us do these? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Well, that's great.

_(Lyra and Khoury give a confused look at Brock.)_

Lyra: Umm, who are you talking to?

Brock: I'm just talking to our friends at home.

Lyra: Uh, what friends at home?

Dawn: He means the viewers who watch our show.

Khoury: Why do you talk to them anyway?

Ash: Well, we always talk to them whenever we need help doing some examples or experiments or saying thank you to them for the help.

Khoury: Can they really help us out?

Ash: Of course they can. Our friends are very kind and are really helpful and resourceful.

Khoury: Okay, then. Let's get to helping Quinn with his experiment.

_(Cut to a video screen in Quinn's lab.)_

Quinn: In this experiment, I'm going to show you a scenario similar to yours, and you're going to tell me what step the trainers in the scenario are performing. Got it?

Everyone: Got it.

Quinn: Good. Now, here's the scenario. Two trainers named Jimmy and Marina are arguing over what they want to do to help out at a local Pokemon center. Listen to what they're saying here.

Jimmy: Marina, I think we should have an exhibition match for the new trainers.

Marina: Well, I think we should put on a show for the new trainers who want to be great coordinators, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Oh, this won't work all.

Marina: You're right, Jimmy, but what can we do about it?

Jimmy: Hey, I know how about we have an exhibition Pokemon contest.

Marina: That's a great idea, Jimmy. This way, we can have an exhibition while putting on a show for the new trainers

Quinn: Okay, what step are they doing here?

Khoury: They are doing the first step: clarifying their goals and showing commitment to it.

Quinn: Very good, Khoury. Now, here's the next part.

Jimmy: Uh-oh, I think there might be a problem.

Marina: What is it?

Jimmy: There's no one here who will battle with us in the exhibition and the stage isn't ready yet.

Marina: Oh, don't worry about that, Jimmy. I think I might know someone who will battle with us.

Jimmy: Who do you know who will battle us?

Marina: Vincent could battle us. He can't resist a good battle.

Jimmy: Oh, okay. But what about the stage?

Marina: We can build the stage and then decorate it ourselves.

Jimmy: That's a good idea, Marina.

Marina: Thanks, Jimmy.

Quinn: What step are they doing here?

Dawn: They were doing the second step. They were identifying the issues and removing them.

Quinn: Good work, Dawn. Here's the next part.

Marina: Hmm, what else can we add that'll make this exhibition really fun?

Jimmy: Well, we can design the arena so it'll reflect both Pokemon battles and contests.

Marina: That's a great suggestion, Jimmy. Do you think we can get it all done in time?

Jimmy: I think that we can, Marina.

Quinn: What step are they doing here?

Ash: They were doing the third step. Jimmy was using enablers to encourage Marina to get everything ready.

Quinn: Great job, Ash. Here's the last part.

Marina: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work.

Jimmy: Yeah.

_(Jimmy and Marina begin working on the stage. Marina uses ribbons and seals to decorate part of the stage and Jimmy helps her put up more. Jimmy puts up Pokeball symbols on another part of the stage and Marina helps him put more symbols. They both paint the stage in a variety of colors. A few hours later.)_

Jimmy: Well, we did it, Marina.

Marina: Yeah, the stage looks beautiful and it'll definitely get the new trainers excited for the exhibition.

Jimmy: It sure will. You know, I couldn't have asked for a better partner than you, Marina.

Marina: Aww, thanks, Jimmy.

Quinn: Okay, what step are they doing here?

Lyra: They were doing the last step: using the three team processes in the right order.

Quinn: Good one, Lyra. Great job, guys.

Everyone: Thanks, Quinn.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Quinn: You're welcome. Good luck on improving your teamwork skills. See you later.

Everyone: Bye, Quinn.

Lyra: Well, let's begin to improve our teamwork skills.

Brock: Not so fast, Lyra. First, let's go over what we know.

Lyra: Oh, okay. Why don't you see if our other friends if they want to go over with us?

Dawn: Okay, Lyra. _(She looks at the viewers.) _Are you ready to go over with us? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Great. Now, how many steps are needed to improve teamwork skills? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ There are four steps that are needed. Great job.

Khoury: What are enablers? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It's something or someone that encourages someone else. Very good.

Brock: How many team processes are needed for the last step? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Only three team processes are needed. Good job.

Everyone: Great work.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Lyra: Okay, now let's get to improving our teamwork skills. But how do we that?

Brock: Well, we could make a tracking map that shows the steps going in the right order.

Ash: That's a great idea, Brock. That way, we can keep track of our progress as we come closer together as a team.

Dawn: Okay, but before we get started, why don't ask our friends at home if they want to help out?

Lyra: Good idea, Dane. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Do you want to help us improve our teamwork skills? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Great. Let's do it.

_(Cut to the map.)_

Ash: Okay, all you have to do is figure out what step we're doing and put it in the right spot on the tracking map. Okay, let's get started. Me, Dawn, Lyra and Khoury each talk to each other about what we're going to do in our next tag team battle and how each team is going to do it. What step are we doing? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ We're doing the first step. Way to go.

Lyra: Next, we think about what went wrong during our battle and how they're going be changed. What step are we doing? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ We're doing the second step. All right.

Dawn: Now, we tell each other what we can do for one another during the next tag battle. What step are we doing? _(She waits for an answer from viewers.) _We're doing the third step. Good one.

Khoury: Finally, we begin to talk about what we want to do, and then we start working together and then come up with other ideas that'll work for each team. What step are we doing? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ We're doing the final step. Very good.

_(Cut back to the gang.)_

Everyone: Great work, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Khoury: Okay, let's have another tag team battle.

Ash: Yeah, and it'll be better than the last one.

Dawn: Okay, let's get to it, then.

Lyra: Yeah.

Brock: The rematch of Ash and Dawn & Lyra and Khoury will now begin.

Ash: Let's go, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Dawn: Go, Quilava!

Quilava: Quil!

Lyra: Chikorita, come on out!

Chikorita: Chika!

Khoury: Croconaw, I choose you!

Croconaw: Croconaw!

Brock: And go!

_(A few minutes later, their Pokemon are exhausted, but are still on their feet.)_

Ash: Their Pokemon are almost down. Pikachu, finish this off with a thunderbolt.

Dawn: Quilava, you finish things off with flamethrower.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Quilava: Quilava!

_(Pikachu's thunderbolt attack directly hits Khoury's Croconaw and Quilava's flamethrower directly hits Chikorita. Both Pokemon are knocked out.)_

Brock: Croconaw and Chikorita are unable to battle. The winners of this tag battle are Ash and Dawn.

Ash and Dawn: All right! _(They both give a high-five.)_

Khoury: Well, we lost, but that was a really fun battle.

Lyra: It sure was. It was one of the best tag battles we've ever been in.

Ash: It's a good thing we learned how to improve our teamwork skills.

Dawn: You're right, Ash. If we didn't we would still be arguing with each other.

Lyra: Yeah, and that wouldn't have been very pleasant, Dane.

Khoury: I'm glad that we resolved the issue.

Brock: I'm just glad you guys stopped arguing.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

Everyone: Thanks for everything.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Cut to the gang sitting in the field.)_

Brock: Well, we had a good day. Did you have a good day? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _Great. I liked that everyone had made up.

Khoury: I liked doing the tracking map.

Lyra: I liked watching that scenario.

Ash: I liked having our rematch.

Dawn: I liked learning about improving our teamwork skills.

Everyone: Thanks again, guys. See you all on the next adventure. _(They all wave goodbye to the viewers, and the scenery irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
